Vihyun
Vihyun (비현 Bihyeon) is the eldest child of the Rain Clan's clan head in the former Three Noble Families of the Bairong Empire and the older brother of Visul.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2010). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 11: Chapter 56: Page 14. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-6945-0 From the destruction of his clan until now, he served as a Night Crow, leading his own squad and reporting directly to the Emperor. Appearance Vihyun is a young man with long, dark hair held together in a bun on the back of his hair. He wears the Night Crow uniform during his appearance, consisting of a loose shirt with a hood and pants, large shoulder pads, chest armor, a dark skirt with cloth around his waist on top, wrist guards and high boots. Before he revealed his identity to his sister, he wore a Night Crow mask. Personality Vihyun has shown loyalty to his emperor when following orders from him, even when it involves to killing his sister, although he didn't succeed. He is hostile towards those who abandon him.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2011). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 12: Chapter 59: Page 7. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-7924-4 Story Deception in Bairong Arc Vihyun is seen watching the fight between Lee Bairong and Xing Bairong from a rooftop. He leaves to report directly to the Emperor on the current status, who orders him to kill all outsiders. After Xiao was sunken into the ground and being prepared to be sent to Alcatraz, Vihyun impales her by throwing his sword into her chest. He receives taunts from Tarras Doberg, but replied by attempting to strike Tarras, only to be blocked by Visul. He takes off his mask, revealing his true identity, much to Visul's shock. He brands Visul a traitor, for abandoning her clan. Visul is surrounded by Night Crows working under Vihyun, where she tries to fend them off. Vihyun appears and disappears within the crowd, constantly taunting her. Tarras finally uses his power, creating a giant crevice with his move, the Dancing Earth, defeating all the Night Crows in the process. Powers and Abilities As a member of the former Three Noble Families, Vihyun would have abilities well above fellow Night Crows. Chi Techniques: As a high ranking noble from the Rain Clan, Vihyun would be fairly proficient with chi manipulation. *'Shinbo' (신보 Sinbo; Release): The first stage of Chi control. It draws out a small amount of the user's Chi, and universally taught through the Bairong Empire. Xing has mastered this. *'Shinchuk' (신축 Sinchug; Elasticity): The second stage of Chi control. It draws out a maximum of 30% of the user's Chi, and is taught only to the highly skilled elites of the Bairong Empire. Vihyun has shown the ability to use this, appearing and disappearing will require high speeds unlikely to be reached without using Shinchuk. Weapons Broad Sword: Vihyun has shown skill in using his sword, throwing it like a spear and hitting his target from a long distance. Trivia *Vihyun's name is remarkably similar Vihyungrang's, although they're not related. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bairong Category:Adversaries